My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Cloudy Kicks
|hair = and |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School}} ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Music to My Ears. Pinkie on the One. Player Piano. Shake Your Tail!. Perfect Day for Fun. Life is a Runway. Friendship Through the Ages. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. Photo Finished. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Mirror Magic. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story. Raise This Roof. The Canterlot Movie Club. Epic Fails. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In Queen of Clubs, Cloudy kicks appears as a member of the Fencing Club, and the Cheerleading Squad. Twilight Under the Stars. Run to Break Free. Cheer You On. Fluttershy's Butterflies. Lost and Pound. Sock It to Me. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Rollercoaster of Friendship. Other depictions IDW comics In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Cloudy Kicks appears on pages 14, 25, and 39. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Twilight shielding her head on the floor EG.png Twilight looking at interacting students EG.png Students fill the hallways again EG.png Canterlot High School athletes EG.png Fluttershy sitting down at a lunch table EG.png Background humans surprised 2 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Athlete table EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding hands EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie pointing EG.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity dancing in cafeteria EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Sunset Shimmer knocking on Luna's door EG.png Fashionista boy "you got my vote, Twilight" EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Twilight pushes gym doors open EG.png Students running away from the school EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Boy "did that dog just talk?" EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Dog Spike annoyed EG.png Rarity picking up Spike EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Music to My Ears Unnamed girl struggling with her locker EG2.png Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Player Piano Rarity trying to push grand piano EG2.png Crowd of students EG2.png Diamond Dog boys muscling through crowd EG2.png Diamond Dogs barreling through crowd EG2.png Shake Your Tail! Trixie and unnamed girl with pony ears and tails EG2.png Canterlot High students dancing EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the carnival EG2.png Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png Life is a Runway Rarity passes by Canterlot High students EG2.png Rarity 'fashion blasts' Derpy EG2.png Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Canterlot High students cheering EG2.png CHS students socialize in the cafeteria EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "something off about them" EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png Aria Blaze passing by other students (new version) EG2.png Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png Aria Blaze passing by other students EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio calls the Rainbooms "a little cocky" EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png Audience swaying back and forth EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png Audience singing along EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Students exiting the school EG3.png Photo Finished Canterlot High School cafeteria EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins soccer EG3.png FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins tennis EG3.png FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins golf EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Drum majorette being cute EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Students hanging out outside CHS EG3.png CHS and CPA students "we're not gonna stop!" EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Sour Sweet waiting for Sci-Twi EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack deftly leaps over a hay bale EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fire an arrow EG3.png Applejack taking a calming breath EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack glaring at Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Wondercolts in slow suspense EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack smile at each other EG3.png Applejack expecting a high five EG3.png Sci-Twi hugging Applejack EG3.png Applejack --I was telling you the truth-- EG3.png Applejack starts glowing in Sci-Twi's hug EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CHS students in an excited uproar EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Sci-Twi "winning these games depends on me" EG3.png Sunset sees Sci-Twi about to open the amulet EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Sci-Twi EG3.png Device drops to the ground EG3.png Equestria Girls shielding themselves from the wreckage EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking ahead EG3.png Crack in ground aiming at the Equestria Girls EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Various Wondercolts at the pep rally EG3.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper Montage behind the theater counter EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looking nervous EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer playing it cool EGS3.png People walking through the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Cherry Crash trying on sunglasses EGS3.png Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, and Blueberry Cake hear Juniper EGS3.png CHS students hiding in fear from Juniper Montage EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story CHS students in line to have their photo taken SS2.png Raise This Roof Rainbow Dash "challenge accepted!" SS3.png Rainbow Dash pokes Scootaloo with her elbow SS3.png Rainbow Dash grabs Scootaloo by the hand SS3.png Rainbow Dash starts to breakdance SS3.png Rainbow Dash breakdancing SS3.png Rainbow Dash breakdances seriously SS3.png Rainbow Dash in a hip-hop dance pose SS3.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie watch their friends dance SS3.png Rainbow Dash dancing past the Crusaders SS3.png Applejack dancing past the Crusaders SS3.png Crusaders notice Applejack and Rainbow Dash SS3.png The Canterlot Movie Club Flixiplex Cinemas interior shot SS11.png The Crusaders enter the movie theater SS11.png Epic Fails Mane Seven in the CHS cafeteria SS14.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Queen of Clubs Sunset Shimmer in the fencing club EGDS4.png Applejack joins the fencing club EGDS4.png Photo of Applejack and the fencing club EGDS4.png CHS cheerleaders standing on each other EGDS4.png Photo of Applejack and the cheerleading club EGDS4.png Twilight Under the Stars Run to Break Free Cloudy Kicks drinks from water fountain EGDS42.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Fluttershy's Butterflies Wide view of the CHS soccer field CYOE2a.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Exterior view of parade preparation area EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Vignette tossing her destroyed phone EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Left side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Right side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png